Between the Sheets
by CallMeJaneFrost
Summary: Sexy Alcoholic Beverage names plus a Sexy Former Roommate minus Drunken Cousin equals a memorable night for the Awkward. Ooo, I like that equation! Modern AU. College. Non-Incest. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Stupid Kristoff, why do I always have to listen to you and your stupid plans?! _I shrinked against myself when yet, another red cup pressed into my hand by a random passing dude. _What the hell do I look like. You're personal coffee table?_ I snorted, taking a whiff of that most likely spit in or a cigarette butt in it, cup and wrinkled my nose. The place was jumping, bumping, grinding, it smelled of sweat and was as humid as hell. Not to mention, the music consisted of tribal moans that made absolutely no sense to us _humans_ whatsoever, but it didn't stop the damn sluts from gyrating and dry humping eachother to turn a few guy's heads. _jesus._ This was seriously the last time that I let that douche bag lure me out to one of..._who's house was this? Who's party?_ _Oh, srew it. _I inwardly growled, setting that cup next to the other five that I'd already placed there ahead of time.

I shoved my way to the kitchen, hellbent on getting my own drink, considering I had nothing better to do. Actually, I did. I needed to study for mid terms next week and it was hella hot in this place so I tried looking for some water. _Yes, I'm dehydrated, frustrated and I need water. Stupid Mid terms have me all out of whack. _Luckily, I found Kristoff and Hans lounging near the kegs. At least Hans I could trust, the other guy, not so much.

"Hans, be a dear and give me some water, please." I asked the well groomed gentleman next to the train-wreck of a best friend.

"Water? Who drinks- Where the hell do think we are?" Kristoff snorted, nudging Hans' shoulder. The leaner, more sophisticated guy just smirked, pushing him back. _Good 'ol Hans._

"Yeah, just _where _the hell are we, big man?" I asked while Hans poured me a cup.

"The Ice Queen's Palace of course!" My friend announced, getting applause and cheers from the scattered people also in the kitchen.

_Oh. I should have known from the ridiculously high ceilings, huge space, and expensive art strewn all around. _I snorted arrogantly, taking the cup Kristoff held out to me, and as my thirst became unbearable, I took the biggest gulp I could muster. The would-be water burned down my throat, making my nostrils flare and I gagged, spewing whatever I could out of my mouth as the rest plummeted to my belly. It managed to rip me from my wildly brooding thoughts of my impending tests and _her_. My eyes watered as the remnants of vodka dribbled from the corners of my mouth. _Ugh! Now, that's nasty! _I'd forgotten what a cruel mistress she was!

"Way to go Princess! That's one way to get loose!" Kristoff slapped my shoulder, causing me to spill the rest of the drink all over the counter. _Oops._

"Whatever, Frankenstein. You tricked me!" I said before wiping at my mouth. Even Hans looked surprised as he took the cup back and then looked at the fake bottle of water he'd poured for me.

"My bad, Anna. Guess they're all rigged." He shrugged and took a drink, himself. _Ew._

"So, are we gonna dance our asses off or what?" Kristoff asked after taking another shot.

"Like you dance." I scoffed, but gestured to the livingroom anyway. "After you, your awkwardness."

"Fine. Let's go Hans, I need my wingman." He shouldered by Hans who dipped his head to me, giving me his bad boy grin and I shook my head at him. _Good grief._

Once they were gone, I carefully eyed the selection of beverages. There was actually a good deal of whiskey, rum, juice, every Bartender's dream. Not that I was a bartender, but I did spot the particular ingredients needed for a drink that I'd enjoyed making. So without further delay, I found some ice and a mixer, glaring at whoever looked curiously at me. _Back off, this is for me dirt bags! _I shook my head, clearing it. _alright Teller, focus!_ _1 ounce white rum, __1 ounce Cointreau, 1/2 ounce lemon juice, and 1 ounce cognac... _either my intelligence in special drinks was better than my baking skills or _my god! _The Ice Queen certainly had everything! _Maybe both, but oh well. _

I shook the contents up and grabbed a cocktail glass from one of the cupboards above me. All drinks were better served with chilled glasses, but there wasn't any time for that jazz so, I delt with it. Once again I slapped a random hand that reached for the siver container away, glaring at the dazed guy who backed away like I was an animal. _There's a damn keg there, go drown in it or make your own. _I grinned to myself as I poured the concoction the glass. _Oh. One more thing. _My eyes scanned the mini bar and spotted a bowl of fruit off to the side with just what I was looking for. _And garnish with a twist of lemon. Perfecto!_

"Wow. Now, _that _looks tastey." A velvety voice whispered into my ear and I flinched involuntarily.

"Hey!" My eyes widened when they settled on mischievous cerulean eyes and a smirk. _It's her! _"Hey." I said a little more gently when she raised a delicate eyebrow at me. _Whoa. _Without my consent, my eyes gently fell to the light blue party dress that fit her delicious curves like a second skin, to her insanly long yummy legs, to her open-toed matching blue heels, and finally back up to see her paying my outfit the same treatment. Great, _now _I felt like I should have dressed a _bit _better. I hardly think skinny jeans and my letterman jacket from highschool were appropriate attire for such a party as this. Especially if the great Elsa Neves was the hostess.

"Hey yourself." She tilted her head ever so slightly and I beheld her silky platinum blonde hair, perfectly shaped face, smokey eye shadow, full rosy lips, straight nose and big gorgeous eyes. "Is there enough for me?" She asked, eyeing the glass in my hand.

_No. _"Yes. Possibly." I answered but before I could turn to make her one, she reached out to grab mine, her fingers closed around mine as she brought her lips closer to take a sip. I froze when she released a soft moan of appreciation.

"May I ask what this is? And who you are?" She inquired, expertly removing the glass from my grasp. I snorted, deciding to forgive her for that little stunt as I turned to get another cocktail glass.

"Don't be coy, Neves." I grinned, while adding the lemon to my own. "I think you know who I am."

"Yes, how are you, Anna Teller? Former roomie?" Elsa replied, taking another sip.

"It's called Between the Sheets. The drink, I mean." I evaded her questions and took my own sip. _Ooo, yummy! _

"It's delicious. I see you haven't lost your touch." She smirked at me, making me roll my eyes.

"Of course I haven't." I chuckled. "It sorta comes with the job, ya know." Shrugging, I saw some sort of emotion flash across her perfect face

"How's _Rapunzel_ treating you?" Elsa covered her slightly hurt tone by snickering, jumping up on to the counter. She kept her pretty eyes on me.

"What is that taste in my-" I pretended to wipe my tongue with my finger "is that _jealousy _I taste?" I asked in amusement. _She would ask about her. _I thought, leaning casually against the counter, watching her watching me. She hadn't known said woman was my _cousin. _Granted, Punzie was a little rowdy when she drank (especially drinks I made) and she ended up partially stripping before promptly passing out on top of me. At the time, Elsa was my roommate and she totally got the wrong idea, said I should be happy and left. _What a dork. Now she's here, four months later, talking to me again. _I was happy to do so though. I missed her.

"Sure, Anna." When she finished with her drink, she brought her hand up to my cheek. My breath stuttered at the touch and I felt blood rush to both cheeks before continuing on to the back of my neck.

"Tell me, Elsa." I leaned lightly into her hand, trying to keep an even tone. "Were you throwing all these stupid parties in hopes that I'd show up?" It was an honest question and one I couldn't resist asking because on more than one occasion Kristoff had said he was going to this street for a party, gotten completely shit-faced and Hans had to bring him back to the apartment. During those time, either him or Hans would mention that Elsa made an appearance but never stayed around.

"Would it be weird if I said _yes_?" She asked, somewhat shyly and pulled her lower lip into her mouth as her thumb slowly circled my cheek. It felt good to hear her admit that. I'd had the biggest crush on her and was surprised she never figured it out when we were living together. Of course, I tried to keep it in, like any good girl would, considering that she was someone everyone wanted to date and she was _my _roommate.

Alas, my drunk cousin ruined my chances. _What chances, smart one? _

"Nope. Unless you're teasing then yeah. _Very _weird." I held the silver container out to her, silently asking if she wanted more and she didn't hesitate to offer up her glass, albeit with a smirk at my comment. Once I topped her off, she almost drank it, but I put my hand over it, making her lips press against my fingers instead. "Whoa, easy there, you need to add some lemon in order to make it taste more...delicious, as you say." I commented and as our eyes made contact once more, I felt that particular word linger in the humid, alcohol-smelling air around us. _Lemon._

"Sure." Was her response as she set her glass next to mine. I felt her eyes on me, the alcohol set a low burn in my belly and I began to feel better. Aw hell, I was already feeling good since my horrid swig of vodka. Elsa just made it that much better. _Alright. Take it easy. _Without another word, I finished up and allowed her to drink my creation. Okay, it wasn't _mine _but, it was one I liked to drink, not to mention easy to make.

"Anna, can I get a _Blow Job_?" Kristoff appeared out of nowhere, leaning heavily against me and for a split second, the second that I took in order to spit some more alcohol out of my mouth, thought he meant the _real _thing. _Idiot. _I shoved him off of me."Or what are- hey Ella- no Edna- what the hell was your name, beautiful?" He slurred, making Elsa's face light up in amusement.

"Go blow yourself, sicko- I mean, go make your own goddam drink." I snarked, pushing at him again before turning back to the girl on the counter. "Sorry, Elsa-"

"ELSA! You're the Ice Queen! Anna's ex-" he paused, turning a few curious head and I felt my face begin to warm. "Ex-roommate, I mean. You know Anna had the hugest cr-"

"There's my wingman!" Hans, thankfully swooped in, clamping his hand around Kristoff's giant mouth and basically dragging him away from us with a short greeting to Elsa and a nervous, I'm-sorry, chuckle at me. _I swear Kristoff!_

"_A Blow Job_?" Elsa asked while I downed the rest of my drink.

"_Between the Sheets, Blow Job, Bend over Shirley, Angel's Tit, the Leg Spreader, Screaming Orgasm, Redheaded Stripper, Liquid Viagra, Sex on the Beach-_ seriously, I could go on with a shitload of dirty names for the many alcoholic drinks I'm able to make." I shrugged like it wasn't a big deal and missing the way Elsa's eyes darkened just a bit.

"_Between the Sheets_ was awesome but, I think I'd like to try the _Redheaded Stripper_ or _the Leg Spreader_ now." Elsa leaned in, whispering in my ear and I gulped, taking a shaky breath.

"O-oh okay, I-I think you have everything here, let me-" My eyes were already searching for the right bottles, but Elsa jumped off the counter and I stiffened when her hand settled on the small of my back.

"I wasn't talking about the _drinks_." Her breath was hot on my ear and when realization hit, I immediately bit my lip and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Y-you callin' me a stripper, Neves? I h-hope you're intending to tip me-" I clamped my own mouth shut and slapped an embarrassed hand to my forhead. _Whoops! Way to go, loser._

She didn't answer but steadily licked her lips before taking my hand and leading me out of the kitchen, through the loud, bustling crowd, up the staires and into her room. Once we were safely inside, she immediately locked the door, but hesitated when she turned to face me. I stood still, awkwardly tapping on my pants and looking everywhere but at her. _W-what happens now? jesus, now I wish I had experience! _I seriously doubted that someone as gorgeous as her was as clueless about this as I was.

Instead of standing there like the awkward idiot I was, I backed up until I was sitting on her bed. My eyes roamed over the meticulously drawn snowflakes that were plastered on the wall above her desk, the few pictures of little Elsa, and the entire decadence that was her room. Architecture was her major and interior design either had to be her minor, or her blessing, considering that her furniture, bed, its frame, the carpets, everything complemented each other in a way that only a pro could assemble it. Sheer brilliance!

"Done gaping?" Elsa's voice brought me back to her room. She still leaned against the door, but as I caught her eye, she pushed off and sauntered toward me.

_No. _"I-I've seen better." I tried to state coolly, but choked when she sat beside me.

"Oh? Guess I'll have to work harder, then." She whispered before carefully placing her hand on one of my shaky, surely turning sweaty, hands. Little did she know that my heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Maybe. Try dashes of purple, or sparkles. Y-you know, snowflakes shine in the sun?" I pointed out, watching her eyes widen a bit at me before her lip curved upwards, but as fast as it came, it was gone.

"What happened to us, Anna?" She asked so suddenly I felt my head swim a bit. _What happened? You left me._

"Punzie." I stated. Her eyes grew a bit sad at that before she looked away. I wasn't going to but felt I _had _to. "My _cousin_ ran you off." I wanted to see her reaction.

Her head snapped back to me in surprise.

"What?" She asked with shocked, cerulean eyes.

"You heard me." I said. "god, you wouldn't even hear me out when I tried to explain. Granted, I was just about as drunk as her, but-" Sighing, I looked to where her thumb began circling my palm. "You made me feel like I actually _cheated_ on you-" I clamped my other hand over my mouth. _Oh damn, now you- i-it wasn't like we were dating! _My body refused to move, even though I wanted nothing more than to run off my embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Elsa apologized after a beat. "I-it's just that, I was afraid I wasn't good enough for you. You know, since your...cousin seemed much more attractive, funny, just _better _at handling you than I was."

_Hold. The. Phone. Did I hear that right? SHE thought she wasn't good enough for ME? For pete's sake Elsa, dear. _"You're crazy." I snorted. "Punzie doesn't cook for me."

"Hey, I'm trying to kiss and make up here." Elsa muttered, lightly hitting my leg. She didn't notice the way I suddenly stiffened at her choice of words.

"I-I forgive you. There. W-we _kissed and made_ _up_ as you so casually stated." I tried to remain calm, but the anticipation was starting to eat away at me. _Why did she bring me up here? Seclude me? Flirt with me? Kiss me- wait, what? _I inwardly gasped when I felt her lips press to mine in a sweet chaste kiss before she suddenly pulled away.

"I- sorry, was that too unexpected?" She asked

_Yes. Very. _"N-no." I half chuckled. "I think it was past its due date anyway."

"Can I kiss you again?" My heart stuttered at her words- question. I couldn't answer so I opted for a nod and she gently brought her hand up to wrap around my neck as she leaned back in. The hand that had been used to steady me, suddenly carressed my cheek and I cleared my throat nervously. _Wh- hey! _Elsa pulled back a little awkwardly, but as our eyes met once more, she leaned back in. Her hand felt along my jaw and aided in straightening my odd-angled lips to move more firmly with hers. Not knowing what to do with my hands, I lightly gripped my own thighs as a strange restlessness overcame my being.

"Breathe, Anna." Elsa lightly giggled. "Try through your nose this time."

"Y-you'd think it was my first kiss." I chuckled, albeit breathlessly

"Was it?" She asked and I froze.

_Yes. _"No! O-of course not. I've probably made out with..like, a _million _people." I exaggerated, making her raise a brow at me.

"Then by _all _means, Anna. Show me." She brought her legs up and under her, facing me directly.

"Sh-show you?" I repeated like a parrot.

"Kiss me. Prove to me that your kissing skills rival your mixing skills." She smirked.

"You're mocking me." I gave her a mixture of a pout and a 'duh' look. "I have badass mixology knowledge."

"What about intimate things?"

"Oh, my knowledge in all that jazz is limited to erotic books and porn." I grinned wickedly at her amused smirk.

"I suggest we fix that then." She whispered before leaning back in to kiss me. _Fix? But we-_

"F-first," I pulled back nervously. "What are we? Friends? Is this casual sex? Wait, n-not that I'm implying anything. I-I just..wanna make sure." _There are definite feelings from me._

"If you insist, Teller." She pushed a strand of hair away from my face. "I'm single and feeling like a complete fool for pushing you away without a legitimate reason." Sighing, she pressed on "i-if you're still-

"Y-yes!" I felt a blush cross my face at my outburst. "I mean, god, Elsa, I've been crazy about you for the longest time. It sort of astounded me that you didn't seem to notice."

"I did. Believe me, but I was afraid to reciprocate, fearing that I'd get weird and chase you away." She shrugged sheepishly and this time, it was my turn to close the distance between our lips. This time, I remembered to breathe through my nose but almost lost it when I suddenly felt her tongue glide along the groove of my lips. I hesitated for only a second before meeting her tongue with my own. _Mmm.._It was hot, wet, unlike anything I'd felt before and when I broke for air, she made her way down my jaw, licking, sucking, and biting as she did so.

My head lolled back and my hands suddenly gripped her forearms, still unsure of what to do, before she lead them to the full curve of her hips. I held in a whimper when she lightly bit my neck but smoothed it over with a kiss. From there she made way back up to my earlobe, which she nibbled at and I felt like my face was on fire. _Oh wow. _But before I could really react, she silently asked if it was okay to change positions and I found her straddling my lap.

"Care to try? I know you take good notes." She asked, but before I could come up with an answer, she asked another. "Would it be okay to take this off?" She fingered the sides of her dress and I, still trying to process her first question, could only nod. I nearly choked when she leaned forward a bit to get at the zipper and teasingly pressed her supple breasts into my face. _W-whoa now! _My blush only grew as she removed the dress, reavling that she wasn't even wearing a bra. _Oh dear lord help me! _"Just tell me if this is too much for you." She whispered, but tilted her head, awaiting me to kiss her neck.

_Here goes then. _I steeled myself but as I began to lean in, I got distracted by her breasts. Snapping my attention back, I pressed a kiss to her lips before trailing my own open mouthed kisses down her tastey neck. I tried the biting thing and felt a little bit of pride when a rumble came from her throat and her hands suddenly came up to tangle in my hair.

"Touch them." Elsa whispered while taking my hands from her hips to place them directly on her bare breasts. _Breathe, don't you dare panic! _Sure I'd felt my own before, but my boobs were _nothing _compared to Elsa's ample chest. I didn't even know what to really do except squeeze, but when she stopped me, I bit my lip.

"Uh- I-I'm- I know I'm terrible." I admitted nervously.

"You aren't. Just...watch." she whispered. And I did. I watched her own hands come up to cup her breasts, I heard her let out a soft groan as she began pinching her own nipples and I found my mind filling with different combinations of how to make a screwdriver. If my brain had meant to distract me, it wasn't doing a very good job. _Focus! This is what I've been waiting for! _Instead, I looked from her hands to my own as they felt along her bare thighs and back up to her mouth-watering hips. I did this a few more times until I finally decided to look up and when I did, my breath caught in my throat.

Elsa was looking directly at me with a dreamy smirk, and half-lidded, now sapphire colored eyes while she still massaged her own breasts. My heart jumped, but I found myself wanting to do that now. "C-can I?" I asked and she gave me a satisfied smile.

"Of course." She answered and wrapped her arms loosely around my neck. _You got this. This is all you've wanted. _My hands slid up her sides while my thumbs gently traced the more sensitive undersides of her breasts, I felt the weight of her breasts and couldn't help but encase an erect nipple into my mouth. My brain remembered something from a book and I acted by flicking my tongue over the areola while my other hand massaged her unattended breast. Elsa's hands came up to gently tug on my hair, or scratch it, either way, I had to let out a small appreciative purr before switching breasts.

This time I framed her nipple with my teeth and sucked. "O-oh god, Anna." She arched into me. "You sure you haven't done this before?"

"Positive." I answered and allowed her to unzip my jacket and when she asked if I'd be alright with taking my shirt off too, I wanted to decline, but I couldn't. This was just too insane. I'd been fantasizing about this for ages now, so with that in mind, I eagerly discarded my shirt and bra. But before I could continue, Elsa stopped me.

"Wait. I've been dreaming about this for too long." I raised a curious brow at her but flushed when her fingers glided over every inch of my torso. "Your incredibly toned, Anna. I love it." I stifled a whimper when she leaned forward in order to lick my abs. "My god!" She murmured, making my eariler restless feeling return with a vengence and her kissing my navel wasn't helping whatsoever. When she was done worshiping my body, she whispered words that suddenly made that restlessness burn through my stomach and drain into my panties.

"I want you on top of me."

She fell back and I followed, stiffening a bit when I felt her legs wrap around my hips, pulling them closer until they instinctively ground into Elsa's as I shifted, wanting to feel how our skin felt together. I kissed her again, fighting with her tongue while I skipped my fingers down to first pinch her nipple and then further down to the panties she was still wearing. As if on instinct, my other hand went to her opposite side and hooked my thumbs in the waist band while she lifted herself in order for me to pull them off her long toned legs. _This is happening! _"Keep your pants on. I like the friction." She required and I had no qualms about that as I pressed my thigh up against her center.

A moan made its way out of her throat as she arched into me, her hips riding the thigh that was pressed between them. Without warning, I bit into her neck, just a bit hard and she cried out. I pulled back abruptly. "O-oh shit. E-Elsa I'm sorry I-"

"N-no. It was good." She licked her lips as I stared into her hooded, nearly dialated eyes. "Just don't stop." She mumbled, giding my hand down to her stomach and kissing me again. _Okay. She's not mad. What now? _Maybe I shouldn't depend on what I read so much, considering all the planning and executing of this is completely different when you're _actually_ doing it. My brain shut off when I felt just how completely _wet_ Elsa was. I couldn't help but feel a little proud of myself for that. _Woof! That's incredibly hot! _

While my mouth was busy licking and biting her upper body, my fingers explored further into the folds. _Okay, just like with yourself. You're independant! Just do what you like and see if she likes it too. _"Put them in, Anna." Elsa pleaded as her hips pressed longingly at my hand, but as I grew more bold, I teased her clit, making her hips jerk violently and then running my fingers up and down her soaked slit. Everytime her hips had just about come in full contact with my hand, I pulled it back, denying her for a moment more, until she let out a frustrated growl. "Dammit Anna, stop teasing me!"

I was about to grin and come up with a witty response but choked on it when her hand suddenly grabbed mine and guided it to ultimately cup her hot sex. She let out a long moan of approval at that and I gulped. "Anna, I need you iside me."

"R-right." _Okay. This is it. I want to see you come undone, my lovely. _I thought as she postioned my hand and fingers at the correct spot before letting go and grabbing my bicep instead. I wasted no time in pushing in. Her eyes opened just as I filled her to the second knuckle and I beheld her raw beauty, her flushed cheeks, plreasure filled hungry eyes. It was almost too unbearable, but I didn't look away. I couldn't. She then arched into me, moaning loudly.

"Yes. Just like- fuck, Anna. So good." She whimpered and I felt a mixture of emotions at the way she said my name. _Wow. _I brought my fingers out and pushed them back in as she caught my lips in a distracted kiss until I reached further. I curled my fingers and she gasped into my mouth. While I put my weight on one side, I tried to figure out where _that _particular point was. So with each thrust, I felt deeper, curled and deeper until my fingers hit a spot that was just a bit more rough and Elsa cried out, arching further into me. _Found it. _I latched on to her pulse point and began attacking that spot mercilessly, delighting in the way her muscles quivered around my persistant fingers. She didn't need to tell me she was close. I could _feel_ it in the way her muscles began to tighten rhythmically around my fingers.

Elsa opened her mouth and let out a scream at the same time her inner muscles clamped down on my fingers, pulling them further in, only to be loosened with even more fluid than before. Her body shook with the after shocks and then she sighed audibly when I removed my fingers from within. Like a curious pup, I inspected my soaked digits before running an experimental tongue over them.

"You eat a lot of fruit don't you." I stated in a semi hoarse voice and she giggled breathlessly.

"As a matter of fact I do." She answered when I lay beside her with a smirk of my own as I savored those fingers of mine. "Shall I return the favor?" Elsa asked, not taking her eyes off my working mouth and tongue against my digits.

"Perhaps later. Right now-" I licked my lips and held up my semi-clean fingers to her slightly bruised lips. "Suck." I ordered half shyly. Naughty amusement flashed in her eyes before she did what she was told.

"Can I try _the Leg Spreader_ now?" She asked with my pointer still prominent in her sexy mouth.

"Let's get _Between the Sheets_ first." I added lamely like the dork I was before she let out a soft giggle and kissed me.

* * *

_A/N: My favorite drink is Sex on the Beach ^^ Tootles~_


End file.
